Anthian Park
}} Anthian Park is the Park District of Anthian City. This little space was built to give the civilians a place to relax and walk with their Pokémon. A power station is placed in this park to monitor and distribute the power throughout the city. Normally, this place can only be reached from the Shopping District, but a secret passage connects to here as well. This is also where Rival Jake is captured and held hostage by Team Eclipse, as well as where the player first battles the Eclipse Boss. Notable Events ''Note: Other than 2016 Christmas Event, the following incidents happen after acquiring the Soaring Badge from Gym Leader Stephen and clearing Anthian Sewer.'' True Face of Eclipse When the player defeats Anthian Gym, the Eclipse Airship is seen flying past the Battle District and seemingly docks in Anthian Park. Sneaking through the sewers without being spotted, Rival Tess and the player manages to reach Team Eclipse in the park, where Jake is surrounded by many Eclipse Admins. Just when the player and Tess charge forward trying to save Jake, a familiar face suddenly shows himself...! Professor Cypress reveals himself to be the Eclipse Boss! Talking about how he wants to set all of the Pokémon in Roria free by destroying the current world and creating a new one through the Legendary Pokémon Hoopa, he lets the player know that there is a bomb planted on the city's power core to not only take out Anthian City but to destroy half of the region below as well. Tess argues with Prof. Cypress, calling him a terrorist and telling him that he will be stopped, and forces him to battle the player. But right before the fight commences, a certain Pokémon that has followed the player earlier rushes into the scene just in time... 1st Boss Battle Absol reappears in Anthian Park, after their encounter on Route 10. Tess notices that Absol does not have a Trainer and desires to join the player. After sending one Pokémon to the PC (if the player has a full party), Absol joins the player's team. Tess also gives the Key Stone that was given by her father to the player. With the Absolite and Key Stone on hand, it is time to face Cypress and show the bonds between Pokémon and humanity. This is the first Full Battle in the player's journey in Roria. Cypress is one of the hardest Trainers to face in this game, because Cypress brings a very balanced team that consists of 6 final form Starter Pokémon at Lv. 50, all possessing extremely dangerous attacks and deadly stat boosting moves! The End... Or Is It? After defeating Cypress, the Professor retreats back to the airship and flies off instantly, not giving a chance for Tess and the player to rescue Jake. Shortly afterwards, the power core is destroyed, causing the city to plummet! Just before Anthian City falls, the player's Bronze Brick flashes, summoning the Legendary Pokémon Dialga and Palkia. The Space Pokémon Palkia stops Anthian City from falling, while the Time Pokémon Dialga sends the player and Tess back in time into the Anthian Sewer once again before the bomb was planted. When the bomb is disposed of, they are brought back to the present and realize that despite the fact that the city is saved, Team Eclipse still successfully got Jake as one more hostage in addition to the player's in-game parents. Gerald comes in to talk about more detail about Hoopa, revealing that the Bronze Brick is actually the key that can unlock Hoopa itself. Gerald and Tess deduce that Team Eclipse may not know about the facts that Bronze Brick is the key and the player is holding it, with Gerald praising the player's parents to be geniuses. However, considering what Eclipse Member Linda did back in Cheshma Town, the situation might not be as optimistic as Gerald and Tess think it is... Gerald then tells the player to head for Crescent Island — where Hoopa's tomb is, and where Team Eclipse has probably set its base on. To access Crescent Island, the player must travel through many routes and cities, in order to arrive in Port Decca. Gerald gives the Sky Train Pass for the player to access Route 11, while Tess gives the player HM2 Fly. The fate of Roria is in the player's hands. 2016 Christmas Event The 2016 Christmas Event was held between 16th December, 2016 to 3rd January, 2017. A huge Christmas Tree was set up on the podium in Anthian Park. A dentist-turned-lawyer had said that he was blacklisted by Santa Claus in the past few years and got Charcoal from him instead of real presents. He requested the player to find Santa Claus in order to be whitelisted again. Players could find Santa Claus overnight on a house roof in Brimber City, Rosecove City or on Route 10. This differed for each player. Once the player found Santa Claus, he would reveal how he had to attend court due to a reindeer speeding violation, and it was the lawyer that made him lose and had to pay the fine. Santa Claus then engaged the player in a Full Battle with his 6 Stantler, all possessing the ability Intimidate. His last Stantler had a red nose and was at Lv. 70, surpassing Anthian Gym Leader Stephen's Braviary and Professor Cypress' first team by 20 levels! Once defeated, Santa Claus would promise to whitelist the lawyer for now. After returning to the lawyer, he offers the player either an Alolan Vulpix or Alolan Sandshrew. After choosing the Alola Form Pokemon that the player wants, Ice Stones can be purchased in the Stone Shop to evolve them into Alolan Ninetales or Alolan Sandslash respectively. Later in the 0.14.4 update, Ice Stones have become purchasable for players that did not complete the event. Alolan Vulpix and Alolan Sandshrew are also not event-exclusive anymore, being available in Frigidia Cavern. Notable Place Power Station There is a power station outside Anthian Sewer exit. Initially closed, it has been opened from the update on 28th January, 2017 onwards. There are various household appliances stashed inside, including an oven, a fan, a fridge, a washing machine and a mower, all coloured orange. Bringing Rotom there and clicking on the appliances will make Rotom change form accordingly and promptly learn a new move based on its type — the only form currently unavailable is Rotom Pokédex. If the player wishes to revert Rotom back to its normal form, he or she can interact with the last appliance Rotom transformed into. An Electirizer is also located around the power station, which triggers evolution for Electabuzz when holding it and traded. Pokémon Special Pokémon The following Pokémon is encountered before the boss battle. It automatically joins the player's team without battling. However, the player must send a Pokémon back to the PC if he or she has a full party. Gift Pokémon ''Warning: Players can only choose 1 of the following Pokémon and receive it once. Save beforehand. Only available during 2016 Christmas Event. Requires victory over Santa Claus and reporting back to the lawyer afterwards.'' Form Changes Put Rotom in the player's party and bring it to the power station. Interact with the following household appliances for changing form. Rotom switches its Ghost type for another secondary type and learns a specific attack upon switching forms. Reverting back to Normal Rotom deletes the specific attack, and if this results in no moves for Rotom, Thunder Shock will be automatically learnt. Trainer Boss Battle |- and clearing Anthian Sewer''}} |- |- |Attack1=Solar Beam|Attack2=Sludge Bomb|Attack3=Synthesis|Attack4=Sleep Powder}} |- |Attack1=Ice Punch|Attack2=Earthquake|Attack3=Screech|Attack4=Aqua Tail}} |- |Attack1=Brave Bird|Attack2=Night Slash|Attack3=Blaze Kick|Attack4=Thunder Punch}} |- |Attack1=Earthquake|Attack2=Wood Hammer|Attack3=Stone Edge|Attack4=Synthesis}} |- |Attack1=Ice Beam|Attack2=Dig|Attack3=Brine|Attack4=Dragon Tail}} |- |Attack1=Dazzling Gleam|Attack2=Flamethrower|Attack3=Psychic|Attack4=Calm Mind}} |- Items |- |- |- and clearing Anthian Sewer}} |- |- |- |- |- |- Trivia * The background music is based on Johto National Park in the core series remake games Pokémon Heart Gold and Soul Silver. * The party of Professor Cypress is made up of fully evolved Starter Pokémon from the first 6 Generations. His team has two of each Starter type (Grass, Fire, Water). ** Additionally, his theme comes from FL Remix's orchestral remix of the Kalos Gym Leader battle theme in Pokémon X and Y. * During the Christmas Event, Anthian Park was seemingly snowing. The effect was done by a snow machine, however, because Anthian City flies above clouds and does not receive any kind of precipitation at all. * Anthian Park is the only one out of the 4 Anthian City districts to not have "district" directly in its name, however, on the pathway, the sign says "Park District". 4 Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns Category:Legendary / Mythical Encounter